The present invention relates to a device that assists in opening sealed packets and assists in dispensing the contents thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device that facilitates a one-handed operation for the opening and dispensing of the contents from a sealed packet containing comestibles or other substances. An inventor's disclosure is attached which illustrates the present invention.
Sealed bag-like, flexible packets containing pourable substances are widely used in the foodservice, medical, and other industries. Such packets may contain comestible substances, such as ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, various types of sauces in foodservice, or other types of substances, e.g., adhesives, ointments, medicines, sealing materials and the like. In order to preserve the substances contained in the packets for a long period of time (long shelf life), the packets are usually made of air-tight multi-ply materials such as foil and plastic. While the packets are indeed effective in preserving their contents in good condition for an extended period of time and are mechanically strong, the user often has a difficult time in opening the packets.
To facilitate opening such packets, often there is a notch or cut provided at one edge of a packet that provides a weakened region that assists in the task of opening the packet. In such an arrangement a user tears along the notch or cut, however, such an operation more often than not, results in spilling, or worse, spraying the surroundings with the contents thereof, and requires the use of two hands in the opening operation.
The difficulty arises in that the use of such sealed, bag-like flexible packets is fairly commonplace for use in dispensing comestible or other substances is prevalent in the foodservice industry, as well as others. While the packets have efficiencies in their convenience and easy storage, opening and dispensing of such products presents its own challenges. Still further, individuals who are disabled and lack strength or motor dexterity in both of their hands face even greater difficulty in opening such packets. As a result, the need exists for a one-handed opening device for said packets.